<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love on Valentine's Day by Spectra98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377299">True Love on Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra98/pseuds/Spectra98'>Spectra98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pretend Wedding, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, wildehopps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra98/pseuds/Spectra98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, and a nice way to start it is with some WildeHopps love. Which has a mix of wholesome and smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Love on Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILER ALERT:<br/>This is a scene from my other story: Risen from the Dead, Chapter 6. in a flashback towards the end of it. With more detail added to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judy was sound asleep in her bed, but then she heard a shuffling sound in her bedroom. With one eye opened she looked to her left to see Nick standing be her bedside wearing an apron, with nothing underneath it she guessed, and holding a tray in his paw. But there was a sweet scent coming from the tray and she knew what it was; Nick's delicious pancakes. But when she looked up further she saw that he had on a warm smile as he said.</p><p>"Morning carrots, Happy Valentine's Day." Nick set the tray of pancakes on the bed in front of her.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Nick." Judy said while she gave Nick a quick peck on his cheek as he was setting the tray on the bed and she sat up. She saw that the pancakes were in the shape of a heart, and considering today they it was very special. She turned to Nick, returning the same warm smile, as she said "Thank you Nick."</p><p>"You're welcome Carrots." Nick said as he gave her a peck on her nose "And there's more for your Valentine's day breakfast." Nick then proceeded to remove his apron and tossed it towards the door. But as Judy guessed, he was naked underneath it and she could see a healthy morning wood staring at her. When she was looking at it she could feel her ears turn bright red and then she looked up at to see Nick smirking at her, while being in a presenting manner, as he said "Here's your desert."</p><p>"You're a dirty fox, Nick" Judy said in a seductive tone</p><p>"And you are a horny bunny." Nick said returning the same tone while he got down on his knees so he is eye level with her "And that's why I love you." He then started to shower her with a lot of affection in the form of kisses.</p><p>While she was receiving the affection from her fox, one thought came to her mind. It was a bad idea to go to bed in nothing but her underwear. Because Nick was kissing her on her cheeks, her shoulders, her ear tips and then on her cleavage. Although she does enjoy this form of affection, the timing was bad. Because if they carry on like this she will likely knock the tray of pancakes onto the floor. So she knew she had to stop her fox before things got carried away, even though she wants to enjoy this a few seconds more. But unfortunately things got out of hand as she felt Nick taking her bra off and set it on the aside while licking her nipple before he started sucking her breast. Almost on instinct, when he did that, Judy started to scratch the base of Nick's right ear then ran her paws through his orange fur in lust. She both liked doing it, and regretted it, because it caused Nick to get riled up, as well as make a low growl emanate from his throat, then he groped her other breast with his left paw while the right one was groping her tail.</p><p>"N...Nick...stop... please" Judy panted as she felt pleasure building up quickly inside her</p><p>Nick heard her panting plea, then stopped for a moment to look at her and said "I'll stop when you say that you love me." He then started lightly nibbling her neck. A moment after that he moved his paw away from her breast, then he started moving downwards towards her panties. When he arrived at his destination, he placed two digits on her clothed pussy and started rubbing her gently. Even though it was a gentle motion, it doubled the pleasure she was feeling until she couldn't take it anymore, and before she could have an orgasm.</p><p>"Alright alright, I'll say it." Judy said instantly regretting it as it caused the pleasure to fade rather quickly. Because Nick stopped rubbing her pussy, which was good because she was so dangerously close to an orgasm and wetting her panties, and stopped sucking her breast to look at her as she said "I love you Nick."</p><p>"Was it so hard to say I love you without the foxy kisses and nibbles?" Nick asked causing Judy to give him a weak punch to his chest. He caught the punch and pulled Judy into a tight hug as he said "I love you to Judy." The two then shared a brief passionate kiss. After a good ten or so seconds passed, they both stopped kissing and were gasping for air while Nick uncovered the blankets from her then removed her panties as he said "Let's get you out of these things."</p><p>Judy didn't make a fuss and she let him take her panties off of her. She saw that he placed both her bra and panties on the floor close to their nightstand. Then he climbed into bed and cuddled her.</p><p>"And now for our breakfast." Nick pulled the tray closer to them and picked up the knife and fork and started to cut a piece of the pancake and gave it to Judy, in a feeding motion "Open wide and say yummy."</p><p>Judy complied and chewed the food with admiration on how the ingredients were perfectly mixed together and how tasty it was. When she swallowed it she said "Yummy" with a smile to him. Then she started to feed him the same way he did to her. They both took turns feeding each other little bits of the pancake at a time. All the while enjoying, not only the breakfast but, each others company as well.</p><p>When they were done Nick, being the gentlemammal that he is, got up and picked up the tray to take the dishes to the kitchen. But he was halted by his bunny when she looked at him with a smirk and said. "Hold on, where are you going?"</p><p>"I was going to take the dishes to the kitchen and be right back." Nick replied feeling uneasy with the way Judy was looking at him.</p><p>"Well, you got something over here. I'll get it for you." Judy lied as she placed her paw on the base of Nick's tail and started to stroke it. Nick didn't have time to steel himself before a pleasurable shudder rushed up his back. Causing him to clamp his teeth shut before he gasped.</p><p>"You lied Carrots." Nick grumbled as he looked at her</p><p>"Hey you just gave me a lot of affection and a wonderful breakfast. I'm just thanking you silly fox." Judy said before she clamped down on his tail again. Her soft bunny paw looped around the base of his tail and began stroking, like before, but with a strong grip. Judy's small claws trailed into the fur on the underside of his tail, sending shockwaves up his spine through to his foxhood. A good while passed then Nick's knot came into view, realizing this Judy looked up at her fox and said calmly "Just tell me when I must stop, Nicky."</p><p>"Stop, please stop." Nick panted as he was struggling to keep a grip on the tray. He turned around to face her to say something but before he could. He saw Judy taking the paw that was against his scent glands and rubbed it along the fur on her chest and face. Afterwards she sat on the edge of the bed, facing him, then she gently grabbed a hold of his penis then started to rub the shaft as he asked "W...What are you doing?"</p><p>"Having my Valentine's day desert." Judy responded as she licked his shaft sending more pleasurable shudders through her fox. But after the fourth lick she saw that he was trembling with pleasure so she stopped and told him "You might want to keep a hold of that tray Nicky." Judy then took his foxhood into her mouth then she started bobbing her head up and down his shaft while she was fondling his balls with her paws.</p><p>"Come on Judyyyyy. This isn't...fairrrrr." Nick panted as Judy continued bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Making his grip in the tray shaky. Before long Nick got a tingling sensation, and he knew what that meant so he said "Judy, I'm gonna..."</p><p>Before Nick could finish his sentence, he came in Judy's mouth. A wave of cum was shot at the back of Judy's throat as she swallowed it. While she was swallowing his seed, she kept her muzzle on Nick's member so she doesn't miss a drop. When Nick was spent, Judy gentle removed his foxhood from her muzzle as she licked the remaining cum on her lips. Then she looked up at her fox, noting that he is still panting, and said casually "Thank you for the tasty Valentine's day desert Slick."</p><p>"Sure." Nick panted as he started walking towards the door with the tray "I'll get you back in a moment."</p><p>"What, why would you say that today?" Judy asked</p><p>"Just think about it." Nick replied "Be back in a moment, my love."</p><p>As soon as he left Judy started to contemplate on what he said. She does know that since today is Valentine's day, most couples would be spending the day doing something special for one another. Other up coming couples would make a small gesture of giving a small gift, like a box of candy with roses to their crushes. But it didn't make sense to Judy until she realized what today is; Tuesday. It's the day that Nick called, Bunny Taco Tuesday. An activity which is part of their sexual relationship, when Nick eats her out to the point that she walks funny for an hour. Realizing this she tried to think of what to do, but unfortunately before she could do anything. The door to the bedroom opened and in came a sinister looking fox who glared at her as he said.</p><p>"Hello my prey." Nick then closed the door slowly, then he made his way towards the bed in a predator fashion.</p><p>"Please don't eat me Nick." Judy said as she lied down on her back.</p><p>"To late bunny." Nick said as he lied down on the bed by Judy's legs. Then she wrapped her legs around his neck as his muzzle was inches away from her pussy. Nick griped both of her thighs, then blew a few soft breaths against her sex. Which sent small shuddered waves of pleasure through her body as he said "You had your treat, now I get to have mine."</p><p>Nick then closed the distance between his muzzle and her pussy, as he lapped at her damp folds with his hot wet slick tounge. He proceeded with agonizing slowness on the edge of her lips. Causing her body to act on it's own. Making her arch her back and muffle her moans with her paw while he continued to lick her slowly. In a matter of moments, he started to apply more and more pressure to the licking which caused her to breath a little bit harder and her toes to curl.</p><p>As the pleasure was building up inside her. Judy chanced a glance to her legs to see Nick opening his maw. Sliding his tounge deeper into her, sending a bolt of pleasure to her brain, while his canines were lightly scratching her skin. The feeling of his tounge deep inside her, and it swirling around, sent more bolts of pleasure to her brain and each one was stronger than the last one. It made her breathing more ragged now and she started groping her own breast, the same one Nick was massaging earlier. In a matter of seconds Judy got so close to her climax, but then Nick removed his tounge from her folds.</p><p>"Nick..wh..why did you-" Judy started to ask then Nick slipped his tounge back into her folds rather quickly. "Hmmmm."</p><p>He resumed swirling his tounge around her folds. Making her go slightly insane with pleasure. As the building orgasm she felt moments ago came back a lot stronger. Then in that moment, her entire body twitched as she hit her climax and Nick drank up as much of her juices as he could. Afterwards he slowly moved away from her pussy, then he licked the little bit of her juices off his muzzle as he said "Mmm, I really enjoy this bunny taco. It's so good." After Nick said that, he planted a gentle kiss on her clit.</p><p>"I *huff* hate it *huff* when you *huff* do that." Judy panted as she tried to give Nick a death glare but was met with a smug smile from the fox.</p><p>"Aww don't worry Carrots." Nick said as he moved up the bed planting kisses along the does body until he was eye leveled with her chest "We're almost at the fun part."</p><p>"What are you-" Judy started to ask, but then Nick lowered himself onto her body. As he proceeded to lick both of her nipples, Judy breathed harder. He then sucked her left breast for a brief moment then he moved to suck her right breast. He moved back and forth putting in a lot of suction into each nipple as Judy moaned "Ahhhh"</p><p>Nick ceased sucking her breasts as he moved up the bed and gave her a gentle peck on her nose while she breathed heavily. He gently moved her to her right so he could sit in her place. Then he picked her up and sat her in his lap as his now hard member slid into her pussy. All of his tounging and her recent orgasm made her entrance very slick. She managed to take in as much of Nicks foxhood until his knot prodded her entrance, making her shudder with pleasure.</p><p>"Niiiick." Judy panted struggling to form a sentence in her brain.</p><p>"Shhhhh, Carrots, my love." Nick whispered soothingly into her ears.</p><p>Nick placed his left paw on Judy's lower back to keep her steady on his dick. Then he proceeded to squeeze and massage her breasts, with his other paw, while he planted gentle kisses on her forehead. Judy placed her paws on Nick's shoulders to help balance herself. When she was satisfied, she placed her paw on top of his as it was on her left breast to keep it in place. After a brief moment of pleasure, Nick ceased massaging her breast to lift her chin up. The two stared at each other with lustful intent for a moment before Judy leaned forward and kissed Nick passionately on his lips. Then in seconds the kiss became heated and Nick placed both of his paws on Judy's butt and caressed her cheeks while their tounges started to dance together.</p><p>They rolled over, changing positions, so Judy is lying on her back again. With Nick towering over her as he continued the kiss. After a while Nick broke the kiss to stare at his mate then gave her one last peck on her nose before he started to thrust into her. Because he is a patient and kind lover he got into a steady rhythm causing Judy's lower lip to quiver as she gasped in pleasure.</p><p>"Ah...ah..hmm." Judy moaned while the pleasure rised within her just as she reached her climax and had a second orgasm.</p><p>As if on cue, Nick pulled his member out just enough as the tip of his foxhood was still in her folds. He looked down to see her aroused juices covering his member and part got into the fur around his dick. He realized that she reached her climax, causing him to look at her with a smirk as he said, in a smug tone. "It's cute how you bunnies cum so quickly."</p><p>"Will *huff* you-" Judy started to retort, but it was then replaced by a deep guttering moan. Because Nick slammed his cock back into her pussy and quickened his thrusts. Which caused a bolt of pleasure to go through her body and stars to burst in her eyes.</p><p>Nick then looped his arms underneath his bunny and held her close as he continued to thrust into her. Each thrust caused him to get closer and closer to his own climax. After a while Judy felt a swollen mass moving passed her lower lips and into her insides. Then she felt warm liquid being spilled into her. Nick arched his back and let out a carnal moan as rope after rope of his seed poured into her. Judy shuddered with content as Nick was still cuming into her. Then he slowly leaned down letting her rest on the bed while he gently laid on top of her, as she placed her head on his shoulder.</p><p>The bedroom was in pleasant silence, albeit with an occasional gasp from Judy. Because she felt more and more of Nick's seed pouring into her. After a brief moment passed, Judy broke the silence as she said "That was amazing."</p><p>"Yeah it was." Nick said agreeing with her "Happy Valentine's Day, Judy"</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Nick." Judy said</p><p>"Will you marry me Judy?" Nick asked suddenly, which caused Judy to have a confused look on her face.</p><p>"Really?" Judy asked, after processing the sudden question Nick asked. "We just had sex and you think it's the right time to ask that question?"</p><p>"Not like that, hang on." Nick replied as if on que his masses swelling went down. Then he removed his foxhood from her folds, which did make her whimper a bit, to lie down next to her. He kept eye contact with her as he said "Judy I love you, you're the most important mammal in my life."</p><p>"Oh Nick." Judy said feeling touched while Nick placed his paw on her cheek and caressed her.</p><p>"I know we don't have the necessary things like, a ring for the proposal and the parents approval." Nick said sounding a bit annoyed but he quickly dropped it as he continued "But in my heart you're my soulmate, and the only one for me. So why don't we just have a small ceremony between the two of us. I know it's not an official thing. But we'll have a proper wedding in the future when you are ready to let everyone know about us. I just want to be married to you now so I know that in my heart you're my wife. Then again in front of everyone when you're ready."</p><p>Judy felt so touched and speechless at Nick's statement. It caused tears to stream down her face. But the sight of tears on her face did make Nick wipe them off. When he was done, Judy took a deep breath then said "Okay, I'll marry you here."</p><p>Nick couldn't help but grin when she said that. He moved back a little so that there is space between them. Then he held both of her paws and looked her in her amethyst, he could tell that there is a lot of warmth and happiness in them. He was drawn from his thoughts as she started the mini ceremony.</p><p>"Do you Nicholas 'Slick' Piberious Wilde take me, Judith Laverne Hopps, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"</p><p>"I do." Nick replied confidently and with a smile "Do you Judith 'Carrots' Laverne Hopps take me, Nicholas Piberious Wilde, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do." Judy replied showing the same confidence that Nick showed a moment ago.</p><p>"Then by the power in me, and by the city of Zootopia." Nick said in a tone similar to an officiant of a wedding, which he quickly dropped then said in his usual tone "I may kiss my beautiful, amazing and loving bride."</p><p>They giggled together for a second before Nick leaned forward and kissed Judy passionately on her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading this story. I'm working on a few drawings to depict a few scenes. Which you can see on my furaffinity page here: https://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/spectra98/</p><p>That is all, until next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>